Beyblade Revolution Steel Episode 14 Another Demonic Battle
Blader DJ: Last time on Beyblade Revolution Steel! Kraken and Vero faces each other Face-to-Face in the first Semi-Finals! Both of them launches their bey, but Kraken already unleashes his Ability Move! That does not stop Vero for a second. They then have a mighty bang! B-B-Boom! But then both beys were still spinning. They then unleash their spirits to clash each other with all of their might! The Demonic Dragon vs the Almighty Dragoon! But then, Kraken called out his special move which makes his bey have more attack power, everything! Then the Dragon wins but he crushes his bey. Then, Lucinda saves Vero! Now Lucinda is ready to battle Kraken! What is going to happen in the next battle and who will win? Lucinda: Let it Rip! Kraken: Why you! Lucinda: You aren't William! You are someone else! Kraken: I want revenge, and this bey, will crush your bey in the Finals! Agree! Lucinda: Yeah, but I wont crush your bey. Kraken: I use Psyqualia! To win! Lucinda: What!? Now I know! You are at Dark Hole Dimension! Kraken: The truth. Lucinda: I knew it! Blader DJ: Second Round! 3,2! Lunias: Hit'em! Tidal Falcon! Akyulus: Black-Winged Dragon! Defend the attack! Lunias: No problem! Falcon, Stealth Mirage! Akyulus: Hmmm. Gotcha, BLACK WINGED DRAGON!!! Lunias: Hahaha, where do you think you are going. Akyulus: Remember what your own leader said, he said, dont underestimate your opponent. Im saying it to you! Lunias: You are babbling again, Falcon! Akyulus: It is time, to finish this. Lunias: Well same here. Lucinda: Akyulus.... So calm and strong. He can do anything. I bet even William can have trouble battling him. Indeed. Go, Akyulus! Akyulus: Requip, Activate! Lunias: Oh no. Akyulus: This power, the ultimate Dragon. Appear in the Darkest flames, Witness the Dragon's power!!! Lunias: Joking? Lucinda: What a guy! William: Huh? Xaramane: Hmmm. Varaxo: The ultimate Dragon? Akyulus: Whaaa!!!!! Crush the mini-object that denies your path and your desire! Destroy it! Lucinda: What does it do? *Lucinda calling Xaramane* Xaramane: Huh. Varaxo: Who is it? Xaramane: Its Lucinda. *Answers* Lucinda: Xaramane, let Scarlotte have every single piece of data about his requip. Xaramane: Okay. Scarlotte! Have Akylus' Requip's data! All of it! Scarlotte: All of it, I'll try. Akyulus: Final Attack! Lucinda: Not again! Xaramane: This guy is serious! Varaxo: The suspension is killing me! But that guy tho! So strong. Akyulus: Black-Winged Dragon!!! Cover the opponents in darkness! And kneel before me! Ability Move, Pitch Black Arrow! Lunias: So strong, what can I do. Lucinda: Its done. Xaramane: Woah! One overpowered one! Akyulus: Hahahahhaha! I have your power too! Lunias: Give it back! Akyulus: When You defeat me. Lunias: No! Akylus: Xaramane! That goes for you too! I will get it! Xaramane: In your dreams. Varaxo: Woah, Lucinda vs William and Xaramane vs Akyulus... Varaxo: But... Xaramane: What is it? Varaxo: Where is the other member, my partner. Team BFS (except Lucinda): Oh yeah. Makoto! Makoto: What are you planning! Xaramane! You betrayed us!? Xaramane: Mwahahha! TO BE CONTINUED